


The Night After

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Courting Rituals, Drinking, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), M/M, Pining, Protective Gaius (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine went out drinking, with Gwaine waking the next morning and remembering a kiss that he decided might pave the way for a new relationship
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 320





	The Night After

Gwaine woke with the worst hangover, but the sweetest memory of his drunken travels. So, as he rose his head from the table he had fallen asleep at, he tried to work out exactly what happened.

He’d gone drinking with Merlin by his side, the two of them stumbling from the tavern when they were kicked out for causing a fight, before going on to the next. It was a night to remember, of drunken ramblings and singing, Gwaine’s flirting and…

He’d kissed Merlin. He could recall it now, Merlin babbling on about how beautiful the sky looked and all Gwaine could think about was that Merlin looked adorable. He’d taken the younger man’s face in his hands, pulled him in and kissed his properly, full-on, just as he deserved. Merlin had blushed so prettily, eyes wide and his mouth opening, before it shut.

And then, Gwaine had passed out. Or, more like fell, and Merlin had dragged him home. He recalled waking up and attempting to find some food, hence why he wasn’t in his bed when he woke. He stumbled to the water, scrubbed his face and pulled some clothes on, determined to find out if Merlin was indeed in a good mood this morning, or if Gwaine had ruined the friendship.

**

He made it to the training grounds, Arthur stopping his training as he walked across.

‘You’re late.’ He pointed out, like Gwaine cared, and the Knight looked around the other four. Suck-ups, the lot of them, although Gwaine loved them all dearly.

‘Have y’seen Merlin this morning?’ His voice was rough, too much alcohol and not enough sleep, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

‘He was with me this morning, actually turned up on time, and with a smile on his face. Why?’ That was enough for Gwaine, who decided to head away from the sunshine and towards the Castle, offering the Princess a thumbs-up.

‘What about training?’ Arthur pointed out, and Gwaine groaned.

‘Screw training.’

**

He washed, this time properly, and even shaved his face. Picked some of his best clothes, then went outside the castle to fetch some flowers that would suit Merlin. Blue ones, he had no idea what they were, but they looked nice. He tied it with a ribbon, okay it was a strip of cloth but that would have to do, and went in search of the servant.

The first stop was his home, and he knocked on the door to the Physician’s hut with a bright smile. It fell when Gaius opened the door, raising one judgemental eyebrow at him.

‘Good morning, is Merlin in?’ There, that sounded polite, and not at all like he was terrified/excited by the fact that Merlin might potentially approve of the kiss.

‘No, he isn’t. Would you like me to take a message?’ That was fine, Gwaine could search for him somewhere else.

‘No, it’s alright. If he comes back, just tell him I was looking for him, thanks.’ He turned, but Gaius interrupted his movement before he could leave.

‘Are you the reason he was so happy this morning?’ The eyebrow of judgement was back, and Gwaine felt awkwardly under scrutiny at the moment.

‘No.’ Gaius blinked, then looked to the bunch of flowers Gwaine was holding, the Knight following the movement. They both stared at them, before looking back at each other, and Gwaine offered a cheery smile.

‘Bye.’

**

Gwen was the next person he found, and she hadn't seen Merlin either, although she had heard from Arthur that he was in a good mood. That made him happy, and Gwen looked at the flowers, before she squealed in excitement and asked if he was going to ask for Merlin’s permission to Court him.

After he’d calmed down the bouncing girl, he went back on the Hunt. Arthur’s Chambers proved empty, although he did stop to steal an apple and leave a note on the desk for the Princess, before heading to the servant quarters.

He ran into George, who proved absolutely no help in the matter, although did ask Gwaine if he needed assistance dressing in his armour. He declined adamantly, running away before the servant could show him how good he was with buckles.

His next stop was the stables, and by this point he was sweating, ruining the fact he’d washed for this moment. Merlin wasn’t there either, and Gwaine was ready to give up, when he spotted the elusive servant.

Merlin spotted him, and the smile that broke out reassured Gwaine he’d made the right decision.

‘Merlin.’ The servant came across, looking slightly shy, and Gwaine panicked.

He shoved the flowers out, then opened his mouth, then shut it again. He hadn't thought this bit through, he realised, so caught up in hunting him down.

Merlin burst out laughing. He took the flowers, and Gwaine managed to laugh as well, losing the nerves when they realised it was just as awkward for both of them.

‘Merlin, I was wondering if you’d give me permission to Court you.’ There, he’d done his bit, and Merlin’s smile was worth it. He beamed, clutching the flowers and staring at him with bright eyes.

‘I’d like that.’ Shy, nervous, and Gwaine sighed in relief. Waited to see if he’d be denied, before reaching out and tugging the servant closer, pressing their lips together.

Better than last night, both participants actually going for it this time, Gwaine nipping at his lower lip and swallowing down the sigh that left Merlin’s lips. When he pulled back, Merlin’s blush had spread to the tips of his ears, a sight so cute that Gwaine had to lean it to peck his lips again.

‘Made it worth running around for.’ Gwaine mumbled, then noted the fact that they’d gathered quite the audience, Arthur and the Knights included. The King looked quite shocked, as did the Knights, apart from Lancelot. The smug bastard was grinning, like he’d known all along that this would happen.

‘Perhaps we should go somewhere without the prying eyes?’ He inquired, Merlin chuckling and nodding in agreement, before looking in the direction of the gates.

‘I need to go out to pick herbs, if you’d like to come?’ Oh yes, he was more than willing, slipped his arm around Merlin’s waist and glared at anyone that dared to stare at his boyfriend. He liked the term, tested it quietly under his breath, and Merlin snickered.

‘George is staring.’ Gwaine followed his gaze, the servant was standing amongst the others that had gathered.

‘Good, might put him off his buckle demonstrations.’ Merlin’s faint look of annoyance was worth it, as was the way Merlin moved as close to him as possible, like he wanted to stake his claim.

‘I’m the only one touching your buckles from now on.’ The pout that accompanied the sentence was the thing that lit his heart up, that made Gwaine stop to kiss him just once more.

His Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Merwaine, don't judge me


End file.
